There are a variety of reactors that are designed for the mixing of fluids. Often, these mixing reactors include various types of impellers, fan blades, turbines, and other mechanisms that can be rotated so that the fluid can be effectively mixed within the reactor. In many circumstances, these mixing reactors can contain multiple phases of fluids. For example, the mixing reactor can contain gas, oil and water as the multiple fluid phases. In order to effectively mix these phases, it is necessary to apply a turbulent force to the liquid within the reactor so as to create an intimate mixture within the reactor.
Every reactor has different design considerations. Some reactors are relatively large and the volume of fluids that must be mixed can vary in density and volume. Standard mixing apparatus associated with such reactors can be ineffective in mixing the fluids if the fluids have different components than that for which the reactor was designed. Often, an ineffective mixing will occur through the use of existing equipment. It is desirable to have a mixing reactor whereby the mixing component can be varied and altered so as to accommodate the various densities, types, desired mixtures and volumes of fluid within the reactor.
In the past, various patents have issued relating to such mixing apparatus and nozzles rotatable mounted in fluids. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,309, issued on Apr. 12, 2005 to S. K. Rhyne, describes an apparatus for generating electricity that utilizes at least one jet-type engine fueled with a fissile material. The nuclear-fuel jet engine is affixed to a connecting member that projects from a central rotatable shaft. The engine is positioned so that thrust generated by the jet engine causes the engine and the connecting member to travel in a radial direction around the longitudinal axis of the central shaft so as to rotate the central shaft. As the central shaft rotates, the rotational motion of the central shaft is transmitted to an energy conversion apparatus. The engines are mounted so as to face an opposite directions on opposite sides of the rotatable shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,746 issued on Jan. 23, 1940 to L. Lefvre, describes a belt-driven rotational member with opposed reaction surfaces that are used to mix a fluid. Each of the reactor surfaces includes an opening through which the fluid will pass.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,460, issued on Mar. 25, 1986 to W. S. Wirsching, teaches a device that is used in the production of energy and which utilizes jet engines mounted on opposite ends of a shaft so as to drive the shaft through a fluid for the purposes of generating electricity. Each of the jet engines has an inlet and an outlet that face in opposite directions on opposite sides of the shaft. The fluid will flow through the interior of the jet engines as the jet engines rotate about the central axis.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,080,197, 5,431,860 and 3,092,678 describe various opposed-faced mixtures that use a central rotating shaft. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,197, issued on Mar. 21, 1978 to Meissner et al., describes a process for the production of lead from lead sulfide. Droplets of lead and slag from the pool are maintained throughout the headspace by droplet generating nozzles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,860, issued on Jul. 11, 1985 to Kozma et al., teaches a mixing apparatus that is capable of dispersing gas and a broth in which a number of propeller mixers are provided on a vertically extending shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,678, issued on Jun. 4, 1963 to E. Braun, teaches an apparatus for gasifying liquids which includes a propeller element rotatably mounted on a central shaft.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mixing apparatus that facilitates longitudinal/normal fluid flows.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mixing apparatus that channels the fluid through the nozzle passageway at the same rate that the nozzle moves through the fluid.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mixing apparatus that can be designed to simulate multi-phase fluid flow dynamics and to suit any type of reactor or design specifications.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mixing apparatus that is adaptable to a wide array of fluid densities, types, volumes and viscosities with no actual limitations on wall shear stress levels produced.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a mixing apparatus that is relatively easy to use, relatively inexpensive and relatively easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the reading of the attached specification and appended claims.